Match Makers
by Takenouchi Sora
Summary: What happens when Mimi and Sora play match makers? *Warning: Kenyako, Koumi, Sorato, and Takari!* Please R&R!


Match Makers

Match Makers

Disclaimer: We do not own Digimon, or the O Blongs, or any of the other characters! DO DOT SUE! 

Black Beauty: Hey! OK, this may seem weird but my sister, buffy-luva, and I have decided to write a fanfictiction together. We accept bad reviews, but please do not be too mean! Thanxs.

buffy-luva: This takes place in October, 2004. Everyone is the age they are in season 2, K?

Sora Takenouchi was sitting at her desk. She had just finished her test and her after-test work ten minutes ago, and she was already board out of her scull. It was raining outside. Tip-tap, tip-tap, made the beads of rain as they hit the window of the math class of Odaiba High School. "Please God, bring the lightning!" she whispered to herself. (A/N: The O Blongs) She decided to look around the classroom. Sora turned to her left, she saw Tai bang his head against his desk. 'I guess he thinks that the answers will magically transfer from the math book in his desk to his brain.' She thought to herself. Then, she looked to her right. Matt was struggling to answer the questions on the test. 'If only he studied as much as he practiced with his band, he would be the next Einstein!' She smiled, was she the smartest one between the only three Digidestined in 11th grade? It was Friday, the 17th of October. The New Digidestined were all in school. She sighed; they did not need her anymore. Suddenly, the bell rang. She got up and grabbed her books. After her homeroom teacher had dismissed the class, she went to her locker. As she was about to leave the building, she heard Matt and Tai calling after her. Sora turned around, "Trouble on the math test, huh guys?" she said, smiling. "Yeah,"said Tai. "but you probably Aced it." Matt looked at Tai, and said, "Why does she have to be so damn smart?" The three teens left the school and saw Izzy and Joe walking towards them. "Guys, Gennai e-mailed me! He says that the 'new kids' need our help!" Izzy said as he grabbed Sora by the arm and ran off, Tai and Matt following. They ran all the way to Izzy's apartment. Once in his room, they threw their backpacks onto the bed. "Digiport open!" yelled Tai holding his digivice to Izzy's computer screen. Before they knew it, they were all sucked into the Digital World.

On the other side of the planet, in New York, Mimi Tachikawa was sleeping in her bed. She had just gotten back from a Friday-Night party at her friend's house, so she was very tired. Suddenly, she heard the words 'You've Got Mail!' coming from her laptop. She got up and stared at the screen. A little Gennai-looking figure was talking to her. "Mimi, the New Digidestined need your help in the Digital World. Come right away." It said. Mimi got out of bed and swore when she stepped on her brush. She packed a small suitcase, a little knapsack, and got dressed. "Digiport open!" she said as she too got sucked into the Digital World.

A few seconds later they were all in the Digital World. "Hey Mimi!" said Sora to her pink-hared friend. "Hi everyone! Were is Palmon?" She replied looking around. Suddenly, six digimon popped up and ran towards their Digidestined. "Agumon!" "Biyomon!" "Gabumon!" "Tentomon!" "Gomamon!" "Palmon!" The teens cried out to their digital partners. When everyone was reunited, they set off to find the others. Pretty soon, they were all together. A handsome young Gennai came over to them. He explained that an evil digimon named Aruchenimon wanted to destroy the Digital World. Sora looked at him and laughed. "What is so funny Sora?" he asked. "Oh nothing, it's just that George Lucas and Obi-won Kenobi called, said they want their getup back!" She replied. Everyone laughed, except for Gennai. He told them that they had to form three groups and search the Digital World for Aruchenimon. Mimi and Sora smiled as they saw T.K. and Kari and Yolei and Ken sitting next to one another. "Match Makers?" Sora asked Mimi. "Match Makers." She replied. "Which couple will you take care of?" Mimi looked at Sora. "I'll take T.K. an Kari, K?" She stated. "That means you get Yolei and Ken." Mimi looked at the four pre-teens. "K!" She said. Then the girls were mentioned to come back to the group. 

"OK, here's how it works. Matt, you and Sora will go west, T.K.; you and Kari go with them. Izzy, you, Mimi, Yolei, and Ken will go south. Last, Davis, Joe, Cody, and I will go north. Any objections?" Tai said. "Yeah, why can't Kari go with me? Does she have to go with T.K.?" Davis asked. "Yes. Matt, Izzy, and I are captains, Matt chose T.K., who would not go without Sora, so Matt chose Sora. Then Kari wanted to be with either Sora or T.K., and did not want to be in a group with you." Tai stated "Do you get it now?" Davis looked very confused. "Of course, he doesn't get it HE'S DAVIS!" Joe said. Everyone burst out laughing, everyone except Davis. Then, they split up and went their own separate ways. 

After four hours of walking, T.K. and Kari were getting tired. Matt could still walk a little longer. Sora, however, looked like she could walk a marathon. "Let's stop and set up camp." Proposed Kari. "Fine." said Sora. They saw a little clearing in the woods and settled down. Sora thought that 'Operation: Match Makers' should start. She decided to send the two to get some food together. Then she decided to make a fire. She kneeled down and took out her pocketknife, it had a lighter. Sora and the other Digidestined did not smoke, but the pocketknife came with a built-in lighter. Since Sora was the out-doors type, her grandmother gave her a genuine Swiss knife for her sixteenth birthday. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Matt. "What?" she said. "Is it a crime to light a fire in the middle of a forest? Will the ghost of Sitting Bull come after me?" He was staring strait at her. "You know what I mean." He stated. "No…I don't! I don't have telepathy." She said as she sat on her sleeping bag, pulling out a tiny C.D. player and sticking the headphones in her ears. "He loves me, he you not, no matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you, he's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not." Sora sang to Dream. It was unusual that a girls group could stay four years in a row on the charts. "Now what are you doing?!" Matt asked, annoyed. "What does it look like? I'm listening to music!" She replied. "Why do you never listen to my C.D.?" Matt asked, kind of hurt. "I listen to your C.D., a lot even, but I prefer rap. Here listen to Janet Jackson, she's cool!" Sora said as she pulled the headphones out of the C.D. player so that everyone could listen to the music. Kari came back with T.K. to the campsite. They had a nice dinner, something no one could complain about: fish. Then, for desert, Kari had brought some marshmallows. T.K. looked at Matt and then at Sora, and then whispered something to Kari. She nodded. Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "Sora, can you do that dance thing for us?" asked Kari. "What dance thing?" Sora asked. "You now, that Thailand thing, were you shake you body real fast, it looks like a twister." Kari replied. "Kari, you are so crazy! One: It was a dare, Two: It's a traditional dance, Three: It's not for guys to see, because we all know that they become zombies, they'll do anything for you…" Then it hit her. 'If Kari does the dance then T.K. may ask her out!' "…Kari, do you want me to teach you the dance, then we could dance together!" Sora exclaimed. "Cool!" she said. "Let's go over there were the guys can't see us practice." Sora said, pointing to another clearing in the forest. They walked there together. Half an hour later, they were ready to perform. Sora did not want to dance, so she told Kari to dance by herself. Kari did not want to, she wanted Sora to dance with her. Sora, not wanting to disappoint Kari, changed her mind. Before they knew it, they were dancing in the middle of the campsite, shaking their hips and waving their hands. After five minutes, the dance ended and Sora decided it was time to go to sleep. She was very tired. Sora waited for T.K. to ask Kari out, but he did not do it. 'He's an Ishida, what is he waiting for? Sora, you are so stupid, he may be an Ishida, but he is also a Takaishi. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! I made a complete fool of myself, and what to I have to show for it? NOTHING!!!!' Sora thought to herself. She fell asleep very fast. She slept on Kari's right, who slept on T.K.'s right, who slept on Matt's right. (A/N: Confusing? It's like this S K T M) Sora, in her sleep, was brainstorming about how to set T.K. and Kari up.

~This Happened at the Same Time as the Matt/Sora/T.K./Kari Story~

"I'm tired and I think that a bug is infusing itself in my body!" Yolei screamed. "Yo, Britney Spears will you shut the heck up?" Mimi said getting annoyed. "Well, if I don't stop for a brake, well I'll go craaaaaaazy! I also didn't ask Mrs. BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS in the conversation." Replied Yolei. "Well I'm tired too but I'm not saying anything and I know that Izzy would help me if I had a freaking problem like YOU!" Mimi said. "Well, I didn't know I had ANGEL watching over me!" Yolei screamed. "This is like Jerry Springer but woo!" The guys both said. "I'm sorry Mimi." Yolei said. "I forgive you and I am sorry too, but remember they were not supposed to know that my real name is Buffy." Mimi said laughing. 'Wonder what Sora's doing?' Mimi thought. 'How to get Ken & Yolei together…DAMN!' She thought again. "Oh Izzy so cute, nice hair, beautiful eyes, touching his hair KODAK moment." Mimi mumbles to herself. Mimi also thought of a way to make Ken & Yolei happen. She made a nice candle light dinner with Filet Mignon (A/N: French dish, very romantic!). Before Mimi and Izzy left, Mimi told Yolei "Don't do anything I would do." "Don't you mean what I wouldn't do?" Yolei said. "No really _don't do anything I would do_" Mimi said. When Yolei and Ken sat down for dinner Mimi and Izzy left to leave them alone. "Where in carnation are you taking me?" Izzy said to Mimi, half-happy half-puzzled. "You will see!" Mimi said. Ken and Yolei were having a nice dinner; they were laughing and talking. Mimi seemed satisfied. "Mimi, what was that all about?" Izzy asked. "What?" she replied, "Well first what was that Buffy/Angel get up and second what was the candle light dinner for?" he replied. "Wouldn't you like to know." Mimi said. 

The next day…

Matt, Sora, T.K., and Kari were walking in the woods, when they heard voices. Sora suggested that they fallow the sound. They made their way to a lake where they saw Mimi, Izzy, Ken, and Yolei! They were in their bathing suits and having a lot of fun in the water. Ken, Yolei, and Izzy were having a water war while Mimi was doing Tae Kwon Do in the water. Matt and his group decided to join them. Sora, who was already wearing her bathing suit under her clothes, took off her school uniform to reveal a navy-blue Speedo, one piece, swimsuit. She then put on diving goggles and rushed into the water. She did not even hesitate to go in. Sora was already halfway across the lake doing the crawl when Matt, T.K., and Kari got in the water. Mimi was wearing a light pink bikini, Yolei was wearing a purple one piece, and Kari was wearing a yellow bikini, similar to Mimi's. The guys were all wearing swim shorts. Matt's was black, (A/N: Did anyone else notice that in season 2, Matt only wears black, except for his school uniform? Is he in denial? Is he depressed? Did somebody die? What's up with that?) T.K.'s was green, Izzy's was red, and Ken's was blue. Sora had just finished her laps, when the others were having a water war. "HEY! SO UNFAIR!!! You started the water war without me! Now, you will pay!" Sora said as she made a giant wave with her hands that wet Mimi completely! "AHH!!!" Mimi yelled. "That reminds me! I need to put Screaming Mimis on my Halloween party list!" Said Sora. (A/N: Joe Dirt) "What are Screaming Mimis?" asked Matt. "They're these really cool fire crackers!" She replied. Then, before Mimi could say anything, the water war was on again. "Takeru! My hair!" Matt yelled at his little brother who had just wet him. "Don't call me like that Yamato!" T.K. yelled at his brother. "Yamato!?" They all said in unison. "Shut up Koushiro!" Matt snapped at Izzy. "Koushiro? Is that you're really name?" asked Kari. "Koushiro? Hmmm. Couchi couchi, ya ya ya ya…" Mimi and Sora started to sing. (A/N: Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, Mya, and Pink's new song) "I wouldn't say any thing Hikari!" Izzy said to Kari. "Umm, I'm sorry but has anyone seen Sora?" Ken asked. Everyone looked around them. "She was right here a second ago!" Mimi stated. "ALOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" said a voice coming from behind them. They all turned around to see Sora sitting on a branch of the tree that was leaning towards the inside of the lake. She pushed herself off the branch, ready to land in the water. At that moment, Kari pushed T.K. into Matt, which made him move to the exact spot to catch Sora in his arms. Sora blushed a bit, and Matt just grinned. "What was that for?" T.K. whispered to Kari. "Look at them, don't you think they look cute together?" she replied. "Who?" he asked. "Matt and Sora!" she said. 

After swimming, the group decided to have a picnic. Mimi, who had brought all those bags, had room for food. "I have Doritos, Cheetos, and Fritos, basically I have the whole 'Itos' family." (A/N: Even Stevens) Mimi stated. "I'll have Cheetos, what about you three?" Sora asked Kari, T.K., and Matt. "Same thing." They all said in unison. They were munching on their chips, when Yolei whispered to Kari: "I think Izzy and Mimi look good together, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so do Sora and Matt. What do you say we make a bet? I bet you that I can set up Matt and Sora up together before you can set up Mimi and Izzy." Kari whispered. "You're on!" Yolei said.

Before they knew it, they had to be separated again to find Aruchenimon. Matt, Sora, T.K., and Kari went one way, while Izzy, Mimi, Ken, and Yolei went the other. 

Two days later…

"Kari, can I talk to you in private?" T.K. asked. She nodded as she followed him from the camp ground into the forest. Sora crept behind them. She followed them into a clearing. They were sitting under a tree. "Kari, I-I-I-I lovemhmh you." T.K. mumbled. "What?" she asked. "I love you Kari, I always have." He replied. "Oh my God! T.K., I love you too!" Kari said. They put their heads together and kissed. 

"That's the way uhuh uhuh I like it!" Sora sang softly as she headed back to the campsite. "What are you so giddy about?" Matt asked. Sora was doing a little dance, still singing. "T.K. and Kari are an item!" she sang. "What did you do? T.K. is too young!" Matt said angrily. "Matt, there is no age for love!" The keeper of the crest of Love stated. "When was the last time YOU were in love?" Matt looked at her. "I am in love, and I have been since I was eleven!" The blond told her. "Ohh, looks like Mr. Rebel has a heart after all! With who?" Sora asked amused. "Could it be Mimi?" Matt was fuming with anger. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at her. "No! It's Mimi! Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Sora sang. "SHUT UP!" Matt yelled even louder. "Make me!" she replied. "Fine!" Matt said. Before Sora could say anything else, Matt grabbed her and kissed her. 'What the *^#% is he doing! Sora, brake the kiss, break the kiss! Girl, you are tough! You can do this!' Sora thought to herself. But she couldn't. She did the only thing she could think of. "OUCH!" Matt yelled, clutching his stomach. Sora had just punched him. "Oh. My. God. I am so sorry, it was a reflex. Are you O.K.?" She asked him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was totally inappropriate." He replied. There was a moment of silence. "What about Mimi, or the girl you love?" Sora asked him. "I just kissed her." He whispered. "You, you, love me?" Sora asked not believing what Matt had just said. "Yes, I love you Sora Takenouchi, and I always will." Matt told her. "I love you Matt." Sora said. They both kissed again, this time Sora had no second thoughts. Kari and T.K. came back. Kari was smiling as she checked her watch. It was 7:35. Sora and Matt were together before Mimi and Izzy were! At least she hoped so. She quickly e-mail Yolei on her D-Terminal. 

Meanwhile with Izzy's group…

They were all walking until they stopped to take a long brake. Yolei told Ken she wanted to see him. They went behind a tree. "What is it Yolei?" Ken asked in his sweet voice. "Ken, I-I-I- lll-ove you." Yolei stated. "Well, Yolei you'll be glad to know I love you too." Ken said. They walked out holding each other and smooching. Mimi started dancing and singing "Oops, I did it again I played matchmakers and it worked, oh baby baby!" Mimi sang her Britney Spears song. "You set us up!" Ken and Yolei said in Unison. "Does Dawson have a Creek? DUH!" Mimi said. Then she looked at Izzy, he was staring at her with loving eyes though he was at his computer. All he did was lift up his eyes. "Izzy Izumi I LOVE YOU!" Mimi said. Then went up to him. "Mimi I love you too!" Izzy said. Izzy got off of his computer and kissed Mimi passionately, nothing could brake this moment. Every thing was perfect. It was 8:30 p.m. and Yolei e-mailed Kari on her D-Terminal to tell her that she had set up Izzy and Mimi. Unfortunately, she was too late. Kari had won the bet by fifty-five minutes.

* The End *

Well, that was our story! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to R&R! Half of the fanfiction was written by buffy-luva and the other half by Black Beauty. We enjoyed writing this story. Well, C-ya.

Black Beauty 

buffy-luva 


End file.
